Trials- Freedom or Limbo
by Sapphiet
Summary: (Temporary story title) Death plagues the world and now things have been altered. How much of the world is effected now? How will anyone survive such a change? Rated M due to swearing and violence.
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone. Another Shaman King fanfic only I'm combining the idea of the Starving games parody to this story.**

**Enjoy. Ps I own nothing but my ocs **

* * *

Blood and screams filled the air.

There was no stopping the massacre. It sickened me to the core. Watching them all die. Innocent and guilty there was no preference. Just killing and burning.

Friends die, enemies scream.

There is no end to it all.

Yosuke you've gone too far this time.

War? Exterminating your own kind by giving the ones who hate us the power to succeed. Was this what you wanted? What you planned?

All for what?

How foolish and then those elected presidents, the rioting, the staged sittings, And the outraging scenes being played over and over again, repeated non stop like a broken record.

Everyday, the same mistakes over and over again.

_Enough!_

This I can't forgive, not now. Not ever.

I have only one choice, one chance to rectify this problem.

If I can create a world where no one can interact with one another.

Yes this is what I'll do.

Sadly it means watching them fight and test them to see if they'll pass my final test. If they can… well that's up to me isn't it.

If not they'll go back or go to hell.

That is one thing I won't regret. Punishing those who caused harm and just to teach those stupid fellow Shaman Kings for choosing his side, I'll drag them in to the mess they've created. No one will be allowed to use their powers at all, all the same, all equal until I'm satisfied that they've learned their lesson.

Days turn to years and still no one gives a damn. They just want to fight for glory and survival. Only a hand few have made it to my relief. One of them is a young boy. Now all that's left is to tidy up our own home world.

Honestly such a bloody mess!

* * *

**Prologue complete! So what do you think?**


	2. Chapter The Names

**Here's Chapter 1 **

**I own nothing except my Oc Characters**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

A deer was walking through the forest until it heard the sound of an arrow wiz by. It recoiled before running off.

"Damn another one" a boy with long brown hair cursed under his breath. As he looked round for anymore. He wore a white shirt that was slightly dirty, black trousers that were almost a bit long at the bottom and black knee high boots that were used for outdoor terrain.

"They're so rare now a days" said a black haired boy with yellow eyes. His hair was up making it look like a spike. The boy had a no sleeved black top and baggy black trousers, he had no socks but had black Chinese slippers instead.

"I know Ren, that's what makes it hard" the boy sighed.

"Guess it's another day without food huh?" a blue haired boy wearing a bandana asked nearby. He had a blue jacket that covered his white shirt, blue trousers white boots. Ren turned to glare.

"Well I don't see you helping out!" Ren snapped crossly.

"Well if I see one I'll get it" the boy said cockily.

"Your skills are pathetic! How are you ever going to get anything if you sit up there and- HUH!" Ren gaped from the sight of seeing a dead bird in the blue haired boy's hand after lifting up his catch.

"Don't forget I have sister who nags me on a daily basis" the boy asked now looking bored. The brown haired male just watched them with empty eyes.

"Still not enough" the boy said. The blue haired male grinned.

"Stew anyone?" Ren said nothing.

"Fine" Ren snapped. The blue haired male's grin remained before jumping down.

"Horo Horo" the brown haired male called stopping Horo Horo, he looked back.

"Thank you" the boy's words sounded like he was whispering. This made Horo Horo smile.

"Don't sweat it Hao, anything for a friend" Horo Horo replied before running off ahead.

"_Anything for a friend huh_" Hao's thoughts went back to someone close. Ren wasn't fooled.

"You know you're not the only one who misses Yoh right?" Ren snapped now going on ahead in order to leave Hao to his thoughts.

"Yeah… but I'm his brother. I should have protected him that time, but I didn't" Hao said softly knowing no one would hear him.

"Attention Sector 15 please report to the main area for an announcement" said a shrill woman's voice over a nearby intercom. Hao sighed, he looked at the sky and then his bow.

"Next time I'll get stronger, that way no one will die under my watch" Hao vowed as he walked towards the main area.

"Hao sama!" a small African girl cried now going towards him as he entered the square. Hao pulled the girl into a tight hug.

"What's wrong Opacho?" Hao asked knowing she was looking at him with worried eyes.

"It's time for the games" a man said catching his attention. Hao pulled Opacho more tightly to him.

"I see" Hao said bluntly.

"You never know who's going to be picked now a days" Luchist commented as they walked through the square.

"I know, some tried injuring themselves before the gathering but some of them still end up getting picked" Hao said with disgust as he saw a guy try to cut his leg.

"He'll die eventually" Luchist shook his head from the waste of life.

"What a waste, maybe it's better if he did die" Hao muttered, Luchist shook his head.

"Never think that of anyone Hao" Luchist scolded lightly.

"Why not?" Hao snapped causing Opacho to look up at him.

"Fear plagues us just as it does the ones who mutilate themselves" Luchist said now watching the rest walk towards the main area.

"Boys over there on the right! Girls on the left NOW!" roared one of the solders. Opacho went to stand near a woman with green hair, the hair was up by the three long clips.

Ren stood by Hao before looking at the girl.

"I'm worried about Jun" Ren admitted as he looked at them. Behind Horo Horo was a tall male with black hair that was in two opposite ends. Beside him was a small male with blond hair.

"She'll be fine Ren" the small male said with a soft smile, inside he was scared from the event that was about to take place.

"I know that! But it doesn't make it any easier!" Ren snapped angrily. He faltered when he saw the boy's eyes go down from sadness.

"S-Sorry Morty" Ren said now turning his head.

"Where's Lyserg?" the tall male asked.

"I think he was moved to the 19th district Ryu" Horo Horo said looking sad. Ryu frowned.

"But why?" Ryu asked.

"Beats me" Horo Horo grumbled from anger. The sound of high heels on the high platform got their attention.

"Welcome to the 79th Annual Starving games!" A woman with huge puffy blue hair said before clapping. Ren glared as he noticed the woman was wearing a basket containing food on her head. She had a shocking pink business suit and black shoes. Hao tilted his head from confusion.

"What the hell is she wearing?" Hao asked quietly.

"Food? She keeps wearing the worst set of clothes every year" Ryu muttered darkly. The woman had a whole chicken on her head along with a few salamis, oranges and a pineapple.

"Whoa! Whoaaahah!" the woman toppled over before her basket smashed to the floor causing the food to topple over. She then kept her head straight as she lifted the food back onto what was left of the basket. However a salami was rolling off the platform causing an old man to reach for it.

"OI bug off!" yelled a solder before punching the old man. The people gasped.

"But that was my wiener!" the man cried as he was sent back into line.

"Sadly some still don't get that you get injured from just reaching for food huh?" Morty asked weakly. The others were stunned at the choice of food. The woman pulled on her blue gloves before standing straight.

"And now a message from our esteemed leader President Yuko!" the woman cheered.

The boys sighed.

"I heard she bewitches people before she kills them" Horo Horo whispered. Ren glared.

"You idiot! Shut up or they'll hear! She has people acting as her eyes and ears" Ren hissed.

"So what she's deaf and blind?" Horo Horo asked coldly.

"Hey shut up already!" Hao snapped causing them to glare softly at each other.

"He started it" Ren snapped quietly. Hao however was quite interested to hear such rumors. This Yuko must be strong enough to cause such effects on those around her.

Suddenly the screen beside the woman was turned on. They could hear elevator music being played as it showed the face of a teenage black haired girl. Hao was shocked to see a girl with black hair and brown eyes but sighed from the image.

"She never ages at all" Hao noted.

"Neither do we it seems" Ren said replied.

The image then showed a mini version of Yuko sitting on a picnic blanket.

"She once killed her uncle's friend" a male said as the image turned to show an old man before Yuko took out a gun and shot him.

"Because he left her in the care of wild coyotes" people gasped as he fell to the floor. The mini Yuko gave a dark chuckle as she picked up a sandwich square and eat it.

"Whoa" Hao was stunned at the information.

"It still gets me that she just kills him like that" Morty said with wide eyes.

"Who could blame her" Ren said weakly.

The woman who was watching it giggled with her hand covering her mouth.

"Her only Facebook friend is Satan" People were gasping from the news.

"She has an online blog that tells people of how they die before it even happens. Spoiler alert!" the man said as the recording continued.

They saw Yuko pausing and then begins writing down 'Horo Horo dies from STDs' on her laptop.

"WHAT?!" Horo Horo cried from shock as he saw the words bleed on the screen. Ren stared at him with horror.

"YOU IDIOT!" Ren yelled before slapping him away from him.

"She is the most despicable woman on face of the earth" Yuko was grinning at the screen before typing more.

Yuko was sitting with two girls that looked exactly like her. Both had black hair. One had a blue dress while the other had purple.

"I don't always like energy drinks but if I want one I have Red Bull" Yuko took a sip from a glass before spitting it out.

"Tastes like bloody urine and beer!" she yelled before throwing it at a man who cried out in shock as he fell face first onto his table which contained his glass. People gasped in shock as the man didn't get back up.

"She did not just dis Red Bull!" a guy said bitterly.

"Here here" agreed the one next to him.

"Is that my dad?" Ren cried as he recognized the man on screen.

"So that's where he's been" Horo Horo said with an expression that looked as if a question about the universe had been solved.

"Not anymore I think" Hao said now squinting.

"He said he was going on a business trip" Ren said now feeling disturbed by the scene.

"Hey Yuko I'm alive" Ren's father said now getting up. His cheek was bleeding from the glass shards that were stuck to his face. Ren was wincing from it until something that resembled a glass chandelier landed on his father's head.

People gasped as they knew it was the end for the poor man as blood splattered upwards before falling back down. Ryu patted the stunned Ren's shoulder.

"Get your hands of me Horo Horo" Ren snarled. Horo Horo for once didn't bother to reply as he was just transfixed from the scene.

The music stopped showing Yuko standing, she wore a white Yukata with red maple leaf stitchings on them.

"Every year I make you watch this video why? Because you are all thick!" the males growled from the insult.

"People tend to forget how much shit really hit the fan" Yuko's voice was stern but sounded furious as if she was scolding children.

Some shivered from how calm she looked.

Images of dead people showed up followed by war zones filled with armies blowing up areas, weapons were on screen most of them were guns, whips, knives and grenades. After that the screen showed people running for their lives and then the last one was of a few people that were clustered together before being assassinated.

"Hate violence broke out, corporations got too greedy, people lost touch with their leaders and of each other. Bonds broke and it was every man for themselves. In other words. A fucking mess that was added to the problem as more shit hit the fan. Previous Shaman Kings caused problems that involved taking over the world. Shaman Kings argued and sided with blood thirsty ones leaving us to watch until we all grew tired of it. But that is not all. Oh no that is not all.

You all staged sittings, you bloody rioted while some of you assholes murdered everyone- mostly shamans while non shamans got hurt in the crossfire. You elected a Lady Gaga as president and her running maid Nicki Minaj. However there is one thing you did right and that was not electing Tony Blair, Hitler look a likes or George Bush. Last thing we need is another bloody war that turns into another holocaust oh wait we DID have one and it was against Shamans. CongratuBLOODYlations you all suck! To make it worse- you bloody hired the fool responsible for all this mess as the secretary for the president, Yosuke!" images showing Lady Gaga, Nicki Minaj and Yosuke showed up. Horo Horo snickered.

"That Yosuke still looks constipated" he noted causing Hao to glare.

"Which is why everyone wears these cooky clothes, disturbing looks and bizarre hairdos.

People booed angrily.

"Then I took over just as things went bad to worse and then began separating continents before separating the countries into 48 different sectors and to make it more gratifying is that the Shaman Kings who started this mess are in separate sectors so they can never cause trouble and to make sure that stupid shit never happens again" Yuko said sternly.

A shaman was walking through a street until a man showed up screaming. Another man showed up containing a rifle and shot the shaman in cold blood. Yuko's image popped up. Suddenly they heard Bach's Toccata and Fugue in D minor in the background.

"And proving that democracy sadly never works out the way anyone hopes. I have appeared in my self proclaiming role as the most ignored current Shaman Queen who has just taken the reins just before this mess started"

"Wow she must be angry" Horo Horo noted. Hao was staring at her now as he began wondering how she even became Shaman Queen in the first place.

"As Shaman Queen I shall continue to ensure that all freedom freewill is expunged from the minds of the foolish ones who love war. This way it shall never rear it's butt ugly head again. It's nothing personal those who aren't responsible for this mess but hey it's business. Yosuke! I know you can hear me and I wanted to say this: You're a prick" Yuko said is so calmly causing some jaws fell to the floor from the sudden insult.

"Son of a bitch! I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!" someone somewhere in the other sectors cursed in anger from the insult that was on recorded TV screen. Unfortunately a wild werewolf showed up followed by screams of terror filled that district. (**don't ask what happened!**)

Suddenly horns appeared out of Yuko's head before she let out a dark throaty cackle. Suddenly a fairy flew past her until it was skewered by a pitchfork. People gasped from the sudden horrifying act before fire shot out from the screen. They all recoiled until some a microphone was torched, this left complete and utter silence. After the fire vanished people started booing again.

"And now where was I? Oh yes today is the day that once again proves what a sick sadistic bitch I am and how you have no control or life since your very lives are in my hands. Whether you like it or not. Get over it!" Yuko boomed coldly.

People groaned from agreement while the music still played.

"And I admit after watching the Running Man and the Japanese cult Battle Royal I came up with the Starving Games. 2 kids from each district are said to fight for survival, for there can only be one winner. The winner is to be showered with a bounty. Including an old dead cow" Yuko showed them a rotting corpse of the dead cow that was behind her.

"I love rotting cow" said the old man as he started salivating with glee.

"This coupon for Greggs bakery which is completely useless to anyone at the moment" people gasped in awe while ignoring the last part.

"And lastly a wish" Yuko said calmly.

"A wish!" a girl cried.

"Nail polish!" another girl cried causing a bunch of them to squeal with delight.

"I'd wish for more sensible girls" Ren muttered.

"Ren you are lucky I'm over here and not where you are!" his sister yelled causing him to shrink back in fear.

"Sorry Jun" Ren whimpered.

"So happy Starving Games and may the odds be never in your favour" people booed in anger again before a picture of Yuko's face showed up with the words 'President Yuko Production'

"Now the gathering shall begin!" the woman said as she went to get the name for the males.

"I P Freely!" people looked round in shock.

"No? Okay I'll pick again" she picked up another name.

"Ivana Poopoo" people started letting out a stream of laughter. "Ivana Poopoo?" more of them laughed from her expression.

"Dick Bumhole!" the woman read out another name. "Everyone look round for Dick Bumhole please!"

"This is being televised around the world!" however it was on death ears. "You won't be laughing when you are thrown into the arena for your most certain DEATH!" suddenly everything was silenced to the point no one made an utter noise. The woman giggled as she went to get more paper.

"Hao Asakura" everyone looked at him with surprised and stunned expressions. At that moment Hao's heart stopped, just then Hao felt as if he had lost the will to breathe. This couldn't be happening! Not after his brother was forced into this sick game a year ago.

"So there you are Yuko I was wondering where you were" a black haired girl wearing a yellow sundress entered the garden. Yuko looked up from her orb.

"You guys might have over sold me on this one. Seriously first off I did not kill my uncle!" the girl released a full blown laugh. Meanwhile Yuko was peeved off from the act.

"It's not funny Sarah. They think I'm a psycho! What would your father- my half brother say when he finds out about this?!" Yuko hollered as she stood up.

"It's just funny I'm sorry I'll tell them to fix the video"

"You altered my voice and words too! Here I am trying to fix the mess that was created by those dolts and yet you guys just add the Shaman kings' resolve to get even with me" Sarah sighed as she sat down.

"So what did happen to Yosuke?" Sarah asked before Yuko grinned darkly.

"Let's just say a rabid werewolf is 'playing' with him" Yuko replied. Sarah raised a brow.

"What no tentacles?" this made Yuko glare at a blank faced Sarah.

"Don't be gross Sarah! Who likes tentacle rape anyway?" Yuko snapped. Sarah then raised her hands in defense.

"I most certainty don't just one of the others was asking about what methods of torture you're planning to do against them?" Yuko pondered for a bit.

"I know one of them is staying still in the air from a long pole being shoved up their backside for rude behaviour. If they move it'll hit their brain and paralyze them" Sarah winced.

"Wow very angry there" Yuko nodded sharply.

"Stupid bozos for causing such mess" Sarah sighed with a grin.

"Well I'm glad you're in charge, but erm… don't go doing something that will cause trouble okay?" Yuko paused as she looked at the orb before nodding.

"Sure but I'll make my rounds"

"Just-"

"Don't get caught I know" Yuko sighed. She turned to look at her orb once Sarah went indoors. Yuko watched Hao's reaction to his name being picked with neutral eyes.

* * *

**Something's up but what?**


	3. Chapter 2 The night before the games

**Hi everyone.**

**I thank everyone for their views on Yuko, the comments all make me laugh.**

**Here's the next chapter**

* * *

Hao punched the wall of his temporary wall in anger. How could this of happened?! Why him when he was still grieving?

Was this some sick kind of joke? He just couldn't understand it? Did he have rotten luck?

He never did anything wrong or did he? If he did then was this his comeuppance. His mind was reeling as he looked back from his life to now. For the past five years his family members were being taken since when he was only five. Leaving him with Yoh and his friends. He dreaded his luck and now it was running out.

Why now? Though it just didn't make any sense?

Hao heard a knock at the door. His eyebrows rose from confusion, was he expecting someone?

"Come in" Hao called. Immediately his breath was caught.

"Lyserg!" Hao's knees almost buckled in shock. A green haired boy entered the room, his face was pale and showed fear.

"I heard you were here. I just can't believe it" Lyserg said meekly as he closed the door behind him. Hao sympathized with Lyserg despite the fact he was never sympathetic with anyone, except his brother, Luchist and Opacho.

"I'm surprised you're here as well, how are things?" Hao asked his voice was void of emotions, something Lyserg could pick up without missing a beat.

"I was sent to an area where parts of district contained X-Law members. They're very angry about Jeanne being selected. I heard that in one of the other districts containing another members of the X-Laws, Marco was picked with Meene to participate"

'_As if this couldn't get any worse, I now have a trio of blood thirsty hunters to deal with_' Lyserg noticed the sour look on Hao's face.

"They're not so bad, I heard they don't like to fight" Hao was surprised by that statement.

"How come? I heard they like to kill people for the sake of religion" Lyserg nodded in agreement before taking a seat in the lounge.

"Not anymore after watching their own participate in the Starving games and die in such manners. They've made it their mission not to get involved in the games, now that their leader Jeanne has been picked Marco and Meene took it upon themselves to protect her at all costs" This statement left Hao speechless.

"So Jeanne was paired with you?" Lyserg nodded mutely.

"She wants to be alone for a while"

"I know the feeling" he felt Lyserg pat his shoulder.

"As your brother once said "everything will work out in the end" Maybe you'll survive the games"

"But what about you? There can only be one winner" Hao commented. Lyserg smiled, it was weak but showed some joy stunning Hao by how Lyserg could be so calm.

"I'll just have to make sure you win that's all" Lyserg said with a shrug.

"Lyserg" Hao's voice was weakened by the kind gesture.

"I don't like fighting but if it means keeping my friends safe then so be it" Lyserg grinned causing Hao's mouth to break into a smile.

"I can never thank you enough"

"Yoh would of done the same thing. I'm just following his example" Hao nodded in agreement.

"He never liked to fight unless his friends were involved… I just made the mistake when we were young, thinking about glory and how good it was in achieving the prize. But when our parents and grandparents died. I felt sick and lost. Now that Yoh's gone, I don't know what to do"

"It makes sense. Only I never thought about glory, I just wanted to make my parents proud. Looks like we were both in the wrong" they noticed that it was getting late.

"I better get ready for sleep. Have a nice night Hao" Lyserg said, his voice was strained.

"Yeah…" Hao's voice trailed off as he looked at the window. He heard the door close leaving him with a blanket of silence.

Unknown prov

Shoot! Shoot! SHOOOT! Oh SHOOT! Why me? This has never happened before!

Quick somewhere they can't find me… AH!

I opened the door to see a wide eyed male with long brown hair wearing a white shirt and brown pants.

"GET HER!" I winced as I looked back to see them chasing me. Why did they have to sneak here and why didn't security pick them up? I shut my mind off as I closed the door tightly before sliding down with relief.

"Phew! I thought those bozos wouldn't stop chasing me… huh?" I noticed he was still looking at me. Wait did I end up in his room… oh no.

"S-Sorry some idiots started following me so I tried to get out of it. They're very persistent I'm afraid" the boy was still tense from my sudden intrusion. Not surprising really.

"I'm…Yumi" I said with a weak smile as I lifted my hand up in order to shake his hand. This is awkward…

"H-Hao" he stammered, dah he's blushing. Wait what? Stop that!

I stopped smiling and turned away shyly.

"So how are you?" Hao asked, I'm glad he didn't ask why I was being chased. But my family is going to kill me for going off and what's worse is that I have to get the security guys on those pesky pests. Damn that guy!

I blinked from noticing Hao was looking at me. Did I look angry or something?

"F-Fine, just tired" I stammered as I got up, I froze when Hao helped me up.

"Is your dorm nearby?" shame I can't tell him anything.

"It's on the other side of the building" I lied knowing it was best for now. He nodded. "Is it okay if I hide here, just until they've left"

Okay bad move, he might not even-

"Okay" agree with it I mean come on. I broke into his room to hide and-wait what?

"Are you serious?" I exclaimed in shock. Hao smiled causing colour to go to my cheeks.

"Why not? After all it's only for tonight right?" I smiled at his kind heart.

"Right" I agreed. "I'll take the couch" I said before he could speak. Suddenly he grabbed my wrist stopping me from moving.

"How about I take the couch after all ladies first"

"Uh huh, what are you up to?" I knew he was being nice but I felt the need to tease him. It's funny though since he raises a brow.

"Nothing really why?"

"So you're actually just being chivalrous? No agenda?"

"None what so ever?"

"Fair enough" I said as I moved towards the bedroom.

Okay that was wrong! Very VERY wrong! But thankfully it didn't progress past the make out stage.

My nose twitched from the memory.

"_if this was your last night? What would you do?_" I should never of said or allowed it. Darn it now this just made it complicated.

Yuko's prov

"Yuko there you are!" Sarah called as she saw me near the orb.

"What's wrong now? I'm in the middle of talking to security about run away Shaman Kings" Sarah froze to the spot.

"I don't believe this! How did they get out?"

"They tried impersonating and bribing a few people in order to get in" I replied bluntly.

"Well I'm glad you didn't go in the area" I almost winced.

"Thankfully I wasn't since they're getting a taste of what it's like to be a lightning rod" I need to remain ignorant. Who knows what those idiots would do if they saw me. Sarah winced from the imagery.

"Ouch" I nodded in reply.

"So the games start tomorrow is everything prepared?" Sarah asked me with hesitant eyes. I grinned at her worry.

"It's all good, and those who break the rules shall be punished" I replied now grinning like a mad woman. Oh they're in for a surprise, hehehe a VERY big surprise. This made Sarah smile more.

"By the way you have guests" oh I knew who was coming. I just needed to get ready and all **he** needs to do is occupy the rift raft.

"Bring the three in" I said in a bored tone of voice as I waved my hand casually.

* * *

**Who are the mysterious people?**

**Find out in the next chapter**


	4. Chapter 3 Games begin

**Hello everyone I have received questions about Yosuke. The answer about who Yosuke is, it's in the manga Shaman King Flowers**

* * *

"Ah so you finally decide to show up? How's the family?" I ask with a wide smile as I embraced the visitor with a tight hug.

"Fine, how's everything sister?" the male asked with a grin, beside him is a blond haired girl wearing a black dress and in her arms is a small boy.

"Great, I almost got murdered in the building I was checking out" the male winced while the girl stared at them with narrow looking eyes.

"At least you're okay" the girl said sharply.

"Thanks" I smiled softly at her before giving her a hug.

"Your son is so cute" I commented as I ruffled his hair. The boy whined slightly from the sudden move as he reached for my hand.

"Thank you" she smiled slightly before covering it up.

"So when do the games begin?" the male asked. I smirked now as I showed them the orb.

"Right now and I'll be thoroughly enjoying this" the male chuckled.

"I think I might to, after all I felt pretty stupid for not seeing it sooner when I once witnessed the games first hand" he said. The girl glared.

"You weren't the only one last time I checked" she snapped.

"Yes dear" he sighed causing the girl to huff.

"Not in front of the child" I scolded lightly while smiling at their playful attitudes. I'm so glad I helped them. How you ask? No I won't tell… yet.

"Now shall we sit but first I need you to do me a favour" the male looked at me blankly.

"What do you have in mind?"

Hao and the other contestants stood on pure white round circles which were aligned in parallel lines so they could see the other when they ran. Each one contained a light blue bird motif on the center. He felt nervous and worried about what was about to happen. At the same time he spied the items that were in front of him. However he raised a brow from seeing a bible and a holy cross being that one of the items of choice.

Without trying to raise suspicion Hao let his eyes wonder slightly from the corner of his eye. He was a little relieved not to see that Yumi was on either one of the circles. At the same time he was confused from the fact that she wasn't in the area.

'_Wasn't she participating in the tournament?_' Hao pondered as he waited until he heard a loud bang signalling the start of the games will proceed. Lyserg gave him a smile until the loud bang broke the mood.

"AAAAH!" a black haired male looked up and screamed in fright as something came at him from above.

***SPLAT***

They winced from seeing Harvey Dale a blond haired male contestant standing near Marco was sent to the floor from a cannon ball that landed straight onto his head causing his brains to splatter on to some stunned contestants. A few screamed in fright as some began to realize this was actually happening and their lives were no longer safe. Shortly afterwards they began to run to the items ahead of them.

* * *

I clapped my hands together with glee.

"There goes one trouble maker. Damn leak! I knew he was up to no good" I muttered darkly after screaming at the security staff for negligence, the male agreed.

"He snuck the previous Shaman Kings into the building didn't he?" the male asked now looking pale.

"I'm afraid so, they manipulated his mind so now he has to go to hell… damn what a waste of good life" I muttered as I swatted a glass from my table. The shattered glass which made me feel a little more better but I still felt angry from how they would do that to innocent people.

This was their fault. They still will not learn their lesson.

"His wife will be sad now that he's gone" I continued muttering dark words to myself while hoping that the child doesn't hear. A girl that looked identical to me picked up the glass remains. She had a blue dress with her sky blue ribbon tied on the right side of her hair.

"Can't you erase her memories of him?" the girl asked now feeling sick from what she saw.

"Afraid not, after all once you erase the mind memories they body will still remember. Let's not do that to her. I'll have to send Maple to pass a message to Sarah so she can give the bad news to the wife" the girl nodded sharply. Her eyes were hardened in anger.

"Get those bastards for what they've done" I smiled at her knowing that she's trying to be strong.

"Will do"

"Yosuke will pay for this… he almost took our son from us" the girl said coldly.

"He's done more than that I know but try to keep your minds straight. Now if you'll excuse me I shall be watching them preform now that the pests can't interfere" I grinned as I stood up. My long white dress made a soft rippling noise as I stood up and began to move. The boy smiled softly.

"Safe trip sister, take care of my brother if you can" I paused, my body stood erect from the sudden hit to my heart. He knew but didn't do anything to my relief.

I've grieved enough as it is. Despite saving my beloved's soul… I… never mind.

I turned to face them.

"I'll do my best Yoh" I said with a weepy smile, I took off towards the door, I paused once I was out of sight so I could hear them.

"I'm worried for Yuko" the girl said sharply.

"They'll be okay Anna have faith" Yoh reassured Anna.

Yumi's prov

Hao was tackling someone with red hair until an arrow silenced the attacker from a distance. He looked back to see who helped him, his body went cold as he saw me wearing a long green dress with red maple leaves on the bottom of my dress, there were red vines on the sleeves of my dress. In my right hand was a pure yellow bow.

"Might want to use a sword while your at it" I said sharply as I went towards him. Next thing Hao knew was that a sword had being thrown at him. He reached for it instinctively and looked to see a five pointed star was on the hilt of the sword. Hao almost staggered from looking at the star. It reminded him of something but what?

"Why are you here? I didn't see you at the starting point" Hao said as he watched my tie my long black hair into a bun.

"I'm flexible" I said casually as I looked at him.

"You even went before I could say good bye" I grinned at his upset tone.

"So sorry little baby" I mocked with glee as I moved away to inspect the area.

I shivered mentally in anger is I remembered taking out a guy who was about to rape a young girl. He was dealt with in the most painful manner but the girl had to lose her memory as a solder took her.

It's sad but this is what it's all about. To weed out the weak and the strong. When someone says that saying I almost agree with it. However the weak to me are the ones who hurt without any care in the world nor do they think about the consequences.

"Yumi what are you really doing here?" Hao asked leaving me smiling. I looked round to see the trees, they have this effect on people but once you see past it. It'll make you feel foolish.

"Watching. I was selected to patrol the area for any dodgy players" his eyes narrowed.

"So you work for Yuko?" I paused before smiling.

"Sure let's go with that" I shrugged. I could see that Hao felt foolish on some level.

"So why help me?"

"That git you was fighting was meant to die. Sadly it was his time" I said, my eyes showed sadness taking him by surprise.

"What do you mean it's his time?"

"I can't tell you I'm afraid it's private" Hao's eyes narrowed.

"Why not?"

"It's something you have to figure out… sorry" I had to go otherwise I might tell.

"Tell me Hao, how's your mind?" To my relief he didn't follow me. He was confused from my random question.

"My mind is fine" Hao replied bluntly.

"Sure about that?" I asked with a smirk. Hao shivered from the way I smirked. My smirk was dark and bitter. I could hear him wondering why I was acting like that.

"Best be off now" I said as I walked to the west part of the area.

"Where will you go?" Hao called after me.

"It's safe up west. I'm watching remember" I winked leaving his face red.

"Oh and before I go" Hao was frozen to the spot as I pressed my lips on to his. Sadly there was no feeling in his mind to my disappointment. I slowly detached myself from him before going. My hair was falling from its bun leaving it to move side to side.

Hao moved his hand to his lips as they tingled. He was confused I know but sadly it was too late. Much too late.

Should I of seen him sooner? Maybe not. I doubt it would of made any difference.

'_I'm sorry Yoh. It looks like Hao doesn't want to remember… anymore_" I looked up from hearing the sound of another cannon. Someone was killed causing me to run ahead to see where the body was.

"MY BAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLSS-AH!" screamed Marco as he was sent flying and landed against a tree. He slowly fell to the floor with the cannonball taking him down to the floor with him. I winced from the event- wow.

"Well on the bright side he's going- wait don't say it aloud" I hissed mentally as I looked round. No one was listening which is good except I saw the dead form of Meene beside a blank faced Jeanne who was on her knees as she watched them die without a second thought.

I moved over to her in a slow and calming manner.

"Jeanne?" I called her softly which got her attention. She looked behind her and moved in fear.

"It's okay, you don't need to participate anymore. They're already waiting for you" I said with a warm smile taking her by surprise.

"I don't understand" Jeanne's voice trembled in fear until I patted her head softly.

"You will once you wake up" Jeanne's eyes widened in shock. I saw her mind reeling as she remembered something.

"I-I… but how can this be? Where am I?" she cried. I smiled at her as she took in my words. She looked at me with weary eyes before gasping as she realised who I was.

"You! I can't believe it! Why did you bring me here?" I pressed my hand to her lips.

"All will be revealed soon. For now they're waiting for you… I must apologise for the crude way they had to leave but it's necessary to avoid suspicion" she nodded before closing her eyes.

"Make it quick. I want to go now"

Hao moved to a clearing, he immediately froze as he saw me with the bow poised at Jeanne's heart while the bodies of Marco and Meene were near us.

His breathing quickened as my arrow was ready to fire.

"No stop!" Hao yelled but the moment his voice got my attention caused me to lose my grip on the arrow which moved straight to Jeanne's heart.

She flinched for a second before she fell to the floor. I felt her relief as her eyes rolled up.

It was done and now it's all over for her.

"What have you done?" Hao asked quietly as he moved towards me. "What have you done?!" Hao screamed in anger as he grabbed my shoulders.

"Why? Why did you kill them?" Hao roared. I stayed still as I allowed him to rant at me.

"Meene and Marco were dead before I arrived. Jeanne wanted it to end so I allowed her to die" his grip slacked as his eyes travelled to see Jeanne smiling despite being dead. Slowly all three of the bodies started to become transparent before they vanished completely. Hao was left numb from witnessing the whole thing.

"So that's it? They vanish?" Hao asked in disbelief. I shrugged.

"Some get set on fire so they're the lucky ones" I replied softly. Hao flinched from the words 'set on fire' his mind was conjuring up an image of two people who were screaming in pain from the fire that set their house. What was more shocking for him was that he enjoyed it and that he recognised the duo- Lyserg's parents.

"What was that?" Hao asked as he looked at me. He looked scared was he remembering something?

"What was what?" I asked now looking at him.

"I saw Lyserg's parents being burnt alive in a building" he replied while looking at me. What did he want me to say? Yes you even did it because they were being rude to you.

"**Are you forgetting things? Or is your mind playing tricks?**" I asked as I moved out of the clearing in order to hide from others, just in case they attacked me.

"I heard Yosuke caused problems for Yuko" Hao asked randomly causing me to pause. I turned to face him with stone cold eyes.

"He caused a lot more problems than you think. I was one of the ones who suffered. That's why I'm here" I said bitterly. Hao watched me pick up a stick and tested it for any sharp or damaged edges.

"That's why you work for Yuko?" I smirked taking him by surprise.

"In a manner of speaking" I moved the stick towards the tree which then accepted the stick as it began merging together. By the time it was finished the stick was now growing leaves, as it became part of the tree once more.

Hao was impressed by how I healed the tree.

"I didn't know anyone could do that" Hao said with awe as I moved away.

"I can do a lot of things, just this world restricts things for a good reason of course" Hao pulled a face. "War"

"Ah" Hao said bluntly before following her.

"Is that why Yuko decided to do all this?"

"You ask too many questions when you can't even answer your own" I said bluntly. I need to get away from him now. It hurts just being with him as it is.

"I'm just curious. What exactly did Yosuke do to make you want to join Yuko's cause of killing and separating everyone?"

I feel like snapping as I resist gripping my chest. It hurts just remembering all that blood, all that screaming. How I cried, hoping for it all to be a dream when that body was in my arms. All the blood that stained my body and soul.

I could never forget that day.

"Yumi?" Hao grabbed my arm and moved my head so I could look into his eyes. There was no flash of anything just curiosity and something else, which I want nothing more of. No matter what life or realm I was in, it's always going to end the same way.

"What did he do?" his voice was soft, Hao doesn't realise that I want to break down and tell him everything. But I owe him one part of my answer.

"**Yosuke killed my husband**" Hao's body tensed. He looked as if he was going to go into shock but then he surprisingly became calm.

"I see" Hao released his grip on my arm before pulling me closer.

"Don't Hao" I said weakly but I knew it was inevitable.

"Can I ask one more selfish thing?" Hao's voice was husky. I didn't want to agree to it but I was tired. Too tired to fight him.

"What is it?" I said softly as he pulled a piece of hair from my face.

"Can I have you even if it's for a few hours?" I wanted to say no but I couldn't. I closed my eyes before exhaling slowly.

"Of course" I could feel invisible tears build up and fall down my cheeks as he placed me on the floor.

During those hours we were so quiet and so hidden no one could see us. During out time I saw a glimpse of his mind, to see if he was remembered anything but…

I placed my hand that wasn't near him in my mouth knowing that he was asleep. I didn't want to him to hear me crying. I felt my body shake slightly from the pain and heartbreak.

There was nothing in his mind that I could see involving the time before things changed for the worst.

I knew I had to leave once he was free. I must never see his face or feel his presence.

* * *

**Looks like there will be more problems to come. What's happened to Hao? Will he make it out alive?**

**I noticed a few people are confused by this so I'll drop one hint: reread everything. There are some parts**** including the prologue **that contain hints.

**Happy Reading**


	5. Chapter 4 Conceal Don't Feel

**I've noticed people have been getting confused. Unfortunately I can't tell you everything but I can drop hints. Some of the hints are in the previous chapters, it might not make sense but this chapter might shed some light.**

**Also one has asked if this is going to be a romance fanfic. Some of the parts in the story will contain some romance but I can't tell you if it will truly be a romance fanfic since it'll ruin the ending. I might add a sequel to this or not.**

**However I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I hope it doesn't disappoint anyone.**

* * *

_My life was always in a shambles. I lost my family due to the X-laws and Asakuras. I follow the footsteps of my ancestor Yumi who was a wise spirit medium. Except I knew one thing I was different, I contained more power that could scare anyone. I was always locked in my room in order to contain my powers until that one night when they destroyed everything._

_Water and time were my salvation, the dead were my company, the tournament was my solution. To end all the violence. It was when I met him. He was cold and cruel but one night he looked at me with different eyes. Just when people were in the area did he treat me coldly._

_He knew I was different, I would prevent anyone __from coming_ near me. 

_I concealed and didn't feel just like my family instructed me to do. But he broke the ice leaving me sad and lonely that one night._

_I allowed myself to let him in but we were enemies during the day. No questions asked except at night I would allow him to see me for who I was. I was never a monster to his eyes and despite his foolish pride and hatred. I could see a lonely person who was shunned for being different._

_I felt something every time I met him. I began to realise it was love but we knew there was only one winner._

_I wanted to stop pain and war but there was his wish to consider. I wanted to do that for him and once I beat him to the Great Spirit, I met his mother. She was waiting for him the whole time and I knew I needed to wait for him to realise that I had the Great Spirit. When he did he was disappointed but happy that his mother was back in his life. It was the least I could do but he was sad. Why?_

_Because he would be separated from me._

_That wasn't true though. I'll always visit I always did in our secret place… that was until Yosuke caused problems. Just when I agreed to be a wife, Yosuke and his friend's bitter attitude destroyed what I had. I lost my husband and child that day all because of those two. _

_I wanted it all to stop. I wanted to die but I couldn't, not when I had a few family members left. Ones that I was not aware of. I had a reason to live, a reason to fight. I had to show the foolish previous Shaman Kings that they crossed the line. A few had families and yet they stole from me the moment they sided with those bastards._

_I wanted to scream, cry and kill the moment my husband's body was in my arms. All bloody with a large hole in his chest. My baby was devoured by those monsters- no demons!_

_What did he do to deserve such pain? He was only less than a year old. My husband had a family- a twin brother who had a wife and child who loved him dearly. My cousin's daughter was in a family of her own. But like my husband she was murdered._

_I wanted all those people to stop dying, to prevent them from crossing over._

_Then it came to me. If I created a dimension that stops time but allows them to be reborn with no memories, once their souls were healed they could come back to our own dimension but only a fair few manage to come back. My brother in law and his wife were lucky, we might not know each other but he told me his brother spoke about me a lot. I felt happy and content. Watching him grow up made me sad but I was relieved he was safe. His parents and grandparents had their role of protecting him until it was time. I wanted him to be happy to but I would be messing with the laws of the universe if I kept souls who were past their date. Those who weren't meant to die stayed in the dimension until they could come back or they had to cross over. It wasn't nice I knew that but I had to do it, to protect and punish the guilty was my job. As Shaman Queen I had a job and preventing disaster was my duty. _

_Though my friends and niece did make it slightly harder by creating that video, it casted me in a bad light and the rumors didn't help. However I could see why they did it. It was to make sure the one who I sent there would fall in to line, even if it was due to fear it's good enough for me._

* * *

I continued to lay in my room, I felt cold and numb it was pathetic. It's like what happened 3 years ago. I didn't want to go out and do my job anymore, there is a difference now.

This time things are different, he's alive but doesn't remember me.

"Why Hao…Why?" my voice was that of a whisper as my hand went to my womb. Where my son once was before this whole mess started.

YVS, Yosuke and the "Flower of Maize" I hated it all. Why couldn't we just be left alone? Now I've only my half brother and his family. I was thankful I could save Yoh and his wife Anna. It wasn't easy though.

There was resistance in his heart but they both allowed themselves to wake and regain their memories. That's how it works, if you truly wish to wake up and realise that world wasn't real- the dimension was only an illusion then you can wake up once more with your memories. Sadly only a few regain their memories but they still live happy lives without problems. They never thought about the past, what they've lost.

It was a new day and a new adventure.

There were times that I wished for it all to end but I couldn't do it. Not when I stopped my husband from crossing over. YVS had stolen his body before I could stop them. Taking my son from me was the last straw, he didn't even reach his first birthday. Didn't even stand a chance.

Finally just when I thought that I couldn't stomach the carnage anymore I took matters into my own hands. Regardless of the fear my friends created in order to put the souls who were trapped in the dimension. Despite the fear and anger, it was in order to stop those who weren't meant to cross over when it wasn't their time.

It was against my own nature to kill but punishing those fools who took without thinking of the consequences. It was unforgiveable.

Three quarters of the world's population was almost wiped out if I didn't stop them in time.

My own ancestor Yumi was disgusted from how cold they were. Even Marius sided with Yosuke who was more interested in money than sense. Why YVS chose him a non-shaman as his ally is beyond us. The Patch officials no matter what swore loyalty to me and that was enough. Especially when Silva Patch paid me a visit. He was upset and pleaded for my help when I refused to stop the blood shed.

I couldn't say no even though I was grieving. I refused to allow them to destroy our homes anymore. The damage was already done once I stopped them.

Now I watch them as they acted like rats in a cage. Scared, helpless… it was pathetic. I wanted to laugh but I couldn't. Instead I cried bitterly for days.

I had a job to do so I left them in the dimension alone while the orb showed them of their progress. To my surprise a few were ready to leave so soon. At first I was overjoyed when I saw the Tao family were ready except Jun and Ren. Shortly afterwards the Asakura elders left that dimension except Keiko who didn't cross over to the after life. Instead she visits my house from time to time while she sorts her new home out in preparation for her sons.

Despite the hardships we all faced, she still regarded me as a daughter. At first I was stunned but understood her loneliness. She helped me build a makeshift grave for my son. Every time she visits we go to the grave together. I feel sad knowing there is no body to burry since it was devoured cruelly.

Yoh and Anna showed signs of being in danger by Marius when they were in the dimension until I saved them in the nick of time by waking them up.

Even now it's quiet and peaceful in my room. Just looking at the clouds made me feel better.

Yoh, Anna and Sarah visited my door in hopes of drawing me out. I refused to leave. It's been three weeks here but in the dimension it's only been three minutes.

Why couldn't I just be left alone?

Someone knocked three times, they were soft knocks catching my attention.

"Yuko dear, can I come in?" I recognized that voice.

"K-Keiko?" My voice croaked from not being used in a while. The moment she heard my voice, the door was opened. Keiko looked worried as she entered.

"I heard you were upset, is it alright if I sit with you for a while?" Keiko's voice was soft and kind. It reminds me of my earlier childhood, when my mother would try and coax me out of my hiding places.

We remained quiet as we watched the sky for some time.

"I heard things are going well this year" Keiko said with a smile.

"…" I didn't feel like talking at that moment. I could sense something was upsetting her so I looked at her showing that she had my full attention.

"Marius has managed to sneak his way into the games" I froze. Hao's in danger if Marius finds him. Without warning I shot up and went to grab my bow.

"_It's official that tosser's dead!_" I thought angrily.

"I'll be back, if Sarah asks I'm going hunting" I muttered, Keiko giggled while smiling.

"Come back safely" Keiko said as she waved. The moment I was out the room she began to look around and frown. It was too empty much to her dislike.

* * *

I rushed towards the area in where Hao was. I refuse to allow him to be put in any more danger. Even if it means waking him up. He might not remember me but the fact that he'll be away from those monsters will give me closure.

I spotted Hao at a distance and faltered.

He doesn't know me as Yuko, he might recognize me as the one who he catches his attention. The name I use is that of my ancestor's. It's a lovely name which gives me hope and leaves me with the courage to face the challenges that will either get worse or better.

"H-" I couldn't speak. Instead I looked down as I felt sadness creep up on me. This was a mistake, coming here I mean. I want to go back but then there's Marius to consider.

"Yumi?" I looked up sharply to see Hao in front of me. How did he get here so quickly?

"H-Hao…" why am I feeling so nervous all of a sudden? This is Hao I shouldn't be so nervous or shy.

"Why are you here?" Hao asked, he looks worried but why?

"One of the previous Shaman Kings Marius has snuck into the games. He needs to be sent back before one of the watchers gets him" I replied with emotionless eyes. Hao was still for a moment before nodding.

"I see" his voice was quiet. I could tell he was disappointed.

"Can I help?" I shot him a dark look. Why is he determined to help me now?

"No Hao it's too dangerous, he's not bound by the rules unlike you" I replied however Hao's mind was made up.

Minutes stretched to hours. Sarah will suspect that I'm interfering with her sight because of the fact that I was concealing Hao's presence from everyone. During that time there was no questions of the past. I'm glad despite the fact he think's I'm Yumi. I'll live with that lie for his sake.

"So that's what you've been doing? Protecting him huh? I always knew you favored people Yuko" I know that voice- Marius.

I sent him a dark look while ignoring Hao's reaction. This tell telling bastard's mine.

"And I didn't know that destroying families was your favorite past time" I snapped. Vines shot out from the ground as the moved to capture Marius. He dodged them before one caught his leg. Marius landed on the floor in a harsh manner. I'm sure his front would be sore and his chin would be grazed. Good.

"What can I say? You bring the worst out of me" Marius smirked before noticing the arrow being aimed at his head.

"That makes two of us. You ratted my husband's location. You helped Yosuke and YVS by devouring my son. What parent would be happy to see that? I'm sure your parent's would be turning in their graves for that" my voice was so calm, it almost scared me for a moment.

"Bitch" Marius bit angrily before the arrow sliced his cheek.

"I want to know why you did this? My husband was changing and you ruined that chance for him to redeem himself. I understand your rage towards him but taking an innocent child's life. My son wasn't even a year old and you did that why?"

Hao was frozen to the spot as I continued to speak. I felt my cheeks becoming wet from my tears but I can't stop. Not when I wanted answers. As a mother and wife I wanted to know. Why would such a person do that without a single shred or remorse, was they even human? When they become Shaman Kings. Did the power go to their head which lead them to think they were Gods? I never considered myself as one. Nor would I ever think that of myself.

To me I am a guardian nothing more nothing less.

Marius continued to smirk, I hated him so much for being so heartless.

"!"Hao grunted from the pain shooting from his back. I turned to face him, I wanted to throw up from seeing that sword going though Hao's back. Hao was on his knees while blood leaked from his mouth.

"Looks like you failed again" Marius released mad laugh as Hao struggled to breathe. Immediately Marius was silenced as an arrow pierced his black heart. He was in hell but the damage had been done.

I rushed towards Hao and took the sword out before placing his head on my lap.

"Don't worry I'll get you out of here. Just focus on a room with a bed, please Hao" I begged from what had happened. I couldn't heal anyone here, just the plants and that made me mad. I wanted him to be healed but it's his choice to wake up.

"Y-Yumi?" Hao was still struggling to breathe as he looked up at me. His eyes were unfocused.

"Hao please just wake up. I'll tell you everything just wake up!"

"…" he said nothing which left me shaking with fear.

"Hao stay with me please. Come on now. I thought you were stronger than this! Hao? HAO!" I yelled as I shook his weakened form. Please no! Not again I can't lose him again. Please Hao just wake up. What's stopping you from waking up?

"…Sorry" I almost missed what he said. Hao was so quiet and his breathing was shallow.

Very soon Hao stopped breathing to my horror. Tears began to down my face but I didn't care. Instead I began to cry as grieved once again, I continued to cry for failing to protect those closest to me.

Why did this have to happen?

* * *

**Uh oh is this the end for Hao?**


	6. Chapter 5 Waking Up

**Will Hao live or die? Here's a new chapter enjoy!**

* * *

_Wake up_

_Wake up please Hao!_

_I could hear a voice but from where?_

_Can you hear me? Please answer me!_

_It is dark and cold. _

_Hao please!_

_Slowly my eyes open to see an area surrounded by water. The sound of water, it's calming but I feel restless._

_Didn't I just die?_

_Why am I here? Where is here?_

_I'm so confused it's almost terrifying. Despite all the unease I feel, the sound of this water removes my troubles. I finally gain the ability to move my head. _

_I almost gasp in shock as I see that I wasn't the only one in this water prison. I see Ren, Lyserg, Ryu, Horo Horo and Morty too. But I realized that Yoh and Anna are not here. But why? _

_I can't believe it! Is this all real? _

_Why am I here?_

_I want to get out of here, but how?_

_"__What is it that you truly desire?" a female voice asked me. There was no one here though except myself and these bodies. _

_I want to get out of here but how though? It's impossible to leave or move from here._

_"__Asaha my son you need to wake up. She is waiting for you" said a voice who made my heart pound with happiness but at the same time I felt sadness. Who is this voice?_

_"__Father!" I gasp but no air leaves my lips, however I'm too shocked to notice this. _

_"__Mother needs you to remember!" a small child appears in front of me. This child is a small boy with black hair and brown eyes. He has the appearance of a three year old but what is he doing here? Why is he awake?_

_His eyes show sadness, why? Did something happen to him? _

_"__Mama misses us both, please go back to her and recover your memories" the boy said with a smile. He is calm for a child. Beside him a blond haired woman appears. Why do I feel as if I know her from somewhere?_

_"__When you hate people, you hate yourself" the woman said softly._

_"__When you forgive them you too are saved" I felt tears leave my eyes._

_"__Mother!" I cried with relief. I know this woman! She's my mother who died… wait are we all dead?_

_I feel cold and scared. No, I'm not dead! It can't be…_

_"__Asaha you have to wake up"_

_"__This can't be real mother! Why am I here?" I yelled in fear. I didn't mean to yell at her but this is so confusing. Both mother and the child looked at me with sad smiles._

_"__Your soul was blocked from crossing over" I felt sick, this had to be a bad dream._

_"__I died?!" I screamed in shock. I wanted to lash out, I wanted to scream, I wanted to DO something but what? I'm in limbo. There's nothing to do except to wait for the verdict on my soul._

_Mother didn't do say or anything. Did I do something to anger her?_

_"__Yes my son, but at the same time your body was taken before it could be healed. Now three years have passed and your body is now fully healed. Just like your friends, it is up to you on whether you want to live now or not" mother replied softly._

_"__I could cross over and stay with you?" I asked eagerly. Even though I'm happy to go and stay with mother, why do I feel like I'm missing something?_

_"__But mama!" the child whined causing my mother to comfort him. Who is this child and where are his parents?_

_"__Akio it is his choice" mother said while stroking his cheek._

_"__But Uncle Y-"_

_"__Akio" Mother's voice was stern as she spoke to him._

_"__Mother he is just a child. Must you be so harsh on him?" I froze. Why did that come from? This need to protect this child. Who is his uncle?_

_I feel another presence calling me, this time mother and Akio were beginning to vanish._

_"__Mother wait! I don't want you to go!" I cried as I tried reaching for her. She shook her head while smiling._

_"__Asaha this isn't your time. Don't lie to yourself anymore" mother said however her eyes went cold._

_"__You had better thank Yuko for allowing you this fourth and final chance of life. After this don't mess up!" she didn't have to snap in order for me to know she was being serious about this._

_Yuko… I still don't know much about her… and yet I feel as if I know. But how and when?_

_I can hear crying but there is no one there. The crying is getting louder to the point that my eyes blink without thinking._

_The area shifts slightly as I look around once more. This water reminds me of the trees in the arena… Yumi's words._

_"__This isn't real" my voice is hoarse taking me by surprise. How long have I not used my voice?_

_Immediately the area shatters into glass taking the water with it._

_I feel like gasping from the sudden rush of air before I knew it. I was falling into a deep black hole._

* * *

"Is he alive? Did he not break free from the dimension?" asked a worried voice before the voice yelps after a snapping sound filled the area.

"Yoh are you deaf? Check the heart monitor" I know this voice- Anna!

I released a loud cry as the light injured my eyes from the moment I opened them.

"Take it easy Nii-san!" I heard laughing, I felt like laughing from relief. This is too good to be true.

"Yoh you ass!" I roared in anger as I reached for the stupid twin of mine. I can't believe I'm this happy to know that he's okay.

"Sort yourself out will you! You just came back from the dead… stupid idiot" a female voice muttered in anger.

"I'm sorry Sarah but-"

"He's your brother and your happy to see him yeah I know" Sarah muttered darkly.

This time I slowly opened my eyes to see a mixture of blurry images. After a few minutes the blurry images started to fade giving me some relief as I saw Yoh, Anna and a few people who I didn't recognize.

"Where's Yuko? I thought she would be happy to see him awake?" I stiffened at the name. Yuko was here as well?

"She's with mother" Yoh said while smiling. Anna was holding a child… no way. They didn't! I missed it? How could I of missed so much?

"Wh…at hap…pen…ed?" I tried to speak but it was hard to.

"Drink so water fool" a black haired girl with silvery blue eyes passed me some water. I nodded my thanks.

"So this is the idiot who hurt my aunt huh? Moron" the girl muttered as she moved away. I saw her wearing a light blue blouse, black trousers and white socks.

"Poor boy is scared to death Sarah, let him be" said a woman. I almost blanched from hearing that voice. It's the woman who calls our names for the Starving Games!

"Judy I've dealt with three years of mess and watching these fools murder each other. Some do it for glory but this guy is something else! He just kills without remorse. What she saw in him is beyond me" Sarah replied bluntly.

"Hey! He isn't the only one who was dealing with shock, when I woke up I was scared" Yoh said while as he stood near a machine.

"You forget I was there when you woke up right?" Anna gave him a dark look.

"How could I forget that you were yelling when I was trying to wake up" Yoh grinned weakly.

I heard something near the door, at the same time they stopped talking.

"Is he awake?" my heart skipped a bit, I know that voice- Yumi.

* * *

Yuko Prov

Yuko entered the room wearing a white yukata with sewn on threads that created golden yellow leaves on the sleeves.

Yuko felt nervous the moment she saw them. Sadly Yuko tried to remain empty of all emotions, she refused to feel anything.

Hao was looking at Yuko with confused eyes, she refused to give in to her emotions.

"_My husband and son are gone and there's nothing I can do about it_"

"What is going on Yumi?" Hao asked, he was scared and desperate.

"My name is not Yumi. I thought you knew that before you woke up" Yuko said coldly. It was as if she'd slapped him. Hao went slack from the way she spoke.

"Well you're awake now so you can live your life now. Yoh and his family are here so leave when you are well" Yuko's voice was void of emotions as she spoke. She could tell her friends and niece weren't happy at how she was treating him.

"Yuko please-"

"Enough!" Yuko snapped causing him to go silent. "You have got what you wanted, you're brother is alive now be gone" her voice was so sharp that it left chills in everyone's spines. Without waiting for a response Yuko left, she didn't look back to see his reaction.

As Yuko walked through the corridor she gritted her teeth in anger. As his mind still contained no memory of her.

"_Rotten luck_" she mentally snapped. The sound of ice crackling entered her ears causing her to stop and look. The wood in the corridor had frozen while the windows contained frost on them.

"Oh no" Yuko gasped quietly before running to her room in order to prevent more damage to the house and slammed her door shut. She slowly slid down the door and began to cry.

"_This isn't fair! How could he do this to me? I thought- I thought by stopping him from crossing over… he forgot about me without any care in the world! Did I mean so little to him? I lost Akio too_" she wept silently while ice began expanding around her. she looked up to see the ice.

"I never knew I could freeze things… water and time were things I could do. Now I'm freezing things?! Why couldn't things just go back to the way they were?" she moaned as the chill began to hit her bones.

* * *

Two weeks crept past without anyone noticing the change.

Hao however was walking in the snow. His mind was elsewhere as he continued his walk past some shops.

During those weeks he stayed with Yoh and his family. To his surprise Keiko was the only one in their family that still alive. At first Hao was saddened from the loss until Yuko's words hit home. It was their time.

Hao stopped the moment his mind drifted over to Yuko. He remembering arguing with her before cursing and yelling at her for causing this mess.

Now that he had time to recover. He felt stupid and foolish for taking his anger out on the person who tried to wake him up in the first place. Even though she lied about her name, what she did in and out the dimension was the truth.

Yoh and Anna explained that the name calling was never random. It was all Yuko who chose those who are meant to either cross over or wake up from the dimension, based on how much time they had left and how much damage had been done to the original bodies. It was so that those who had suffered could finally find peace, whether it was in the life they were brought back into from or in the next life.

Hao later then found out that the only time Yuko would take any spirit out early was if they were in real danger or it was their time to go.

This left him with regret as he remembered how harsh he was. Regardless of the fact that Keiko said that Yuko forgave him. It wasn't the same since Keiko was only passing on the message, even now Yuko refused to face him or speak to him.

Who could blame her after what she saw and endured?

She lost everything and what did he lose? His memories nothing more. Right?

Why did he feel like something was missing? His mind also went towards that small boy. Who was he? Why did Hao's heart go to him?

Did that child call him father?

He lifted his hands in order to look at them. Suddenly they were covered in blood causing them to shake in fear. He swallowed a gasp as his breathing quickened.

"What is this?" Hao's voice was a little high, he then moved his hands away from his sight and started to run without knowing where he was going.

* * *

"You don't understand! They're not like you. Their animals!" Hao stopped to hear a man's scared voice. He peered past a fence and froze. Yuko was sitting on the side of a well cross legged. At first he was worried about her falling, that was until he saw a pale skinned man. He was shaking with fear while Yuko kept her frosty look.

"_I wish she would stop scaring people… wait why am I thinking this?_" Hao scolded himself as he watched them.

"Look I know we all have jobs and lives. But those hoodlums are messing with not only my shop but they're braking the windows of my house! It's not fair on my wife who is pregnant" the man pleaded for help.

Yuko kept still before nodding slightly.

"I understand Mr. Lee, I am also fed up with the cold hearted antics as well. Rika please escort this man home please and make sure he is safe please"

"Yes Yuko don't you worry about it" Rika a brown haired woman who wore a white blouse with rolled up sleeves, brown trousers that went past her ankles and brown furry boots said as she jumped off her seat on the stairs.

"Thank you! Oh thank you Yuko. You have no idea of how much this means to me!" not once did Mr. Lee approach Yuko. Instead he did a small bow before going near the fence.

"As for those hoodlums-" he stopped and looked at her.

"They will not be a problem anymore" Hao gulped as he had an idea of what she was about to do with them.

"Thank you for listening, you are a good woman. Your husband is a lucky man to have such a wonderful woman like you in his life" Hao went still as he saw Yuko's reaction. To his surprise she was smiling, it was small but it was a smile nevertheless.

"Watch over your family" Yuko said as she remained seated. Mr. Lee and Rika left without looking back leaving Yuko with Hao standing far from her.

"Are you going to send those people to the dimension?" Hao asked after gaining the courage to speak. She didn't say anything except kept her cold composure.

"I take that as a yes. Yuko you can't keep-"

"I was going to give them bad luck but there's an idea" Yuko snapped. Hao started to lose his cool.

"You can't keep playing with everyone's lives like that?" Hao said sternly.

"Why not?" he faltered at how sharp her tone was.

"No one should suffer that massacre. This way death is brought to a minimum and I don't have to see or hear that anyone is dead. Consider it detention only they have to wait until they've learned their lesson" Yuko said as she looked away in anger.

"You'll never understand Hao, you only died before it got worse. Those people needed help but refused to help each other. I couldn't allow another event that occurred twelve thousand years ago to happen again. Ties were destroyed, trust vanished like it never happened. No one was safe, no one had any idea of where to turn to. Think about that" Yuko said sharply again before getting off the well.

"I wanted to thank you" Yuko paused. "For bringing me back to life. Mother said you did a lot without asking or wanting anything in return. I'm also sorry for giving you a hard time. I didn't know any better and it was wrong of me to assume" Hao felt his pride leave him from having to admit that. He just hoped she knew that he was being honest.

Yuko gave him a surprised look.

"There's a first but you're too late. The damage has already been done" Yuko started her walk.

"How can it be fixed? I don't know you Yuko" Hao said without thinking. He mentally winced from the statement. Yuko just kept walking without looking back at him.

"I don't expect you to remember me Hao. It was a long time ago, nothing of great significance" that was a lie and they knew it. Even if Hao forgot her in mind. His body still knew her and that's why he felt the pull towards her.

It was frightening but at the same he felt excited. The fact she kept pushing him away gave him a reason to chase her. But the more she pushed, the more he wanted to pull.

"!" The air in Yuko's body left her as Hao sent her to the floor. Yuko opened her eyes and saw him looking at her while her back was on the grass.

"Please leave me" Yuko's voice was meek but was on deaf ears. She bit back a moan as he kissed her neck.

"Mother had a small boy with him, he looked like you. Was he yours?" Yuko suddenly released a full blown sob knowing that he saw Akio. It hurt her to know that Hao didn't recognize their son and that she wasn't able to see their child.

Hao's heart was pained by her sorrowful cries. He placed his head on the nape of her neck. At the same time Yuko felt his breath on her neck but didn't retaliate.

"He's safe. He wasn't in any pain" Hao's voice was gentle when he spoke, Yuko nodded weakly as she looked away. Tears shone from her eyes from the raw pain that was eating at her soul.

In truth she felt that she wasn't worthy of seeing Akio, knowing that she couldn't save him or his father, it burned deeply at her soul.

"It was my fault he died, I should have kept him close" her voice vibrated on his cheek.

"No… there was nothing that you could of done"

"Stop acting like you know what happened. I lost him pure and simple. Unlike you at least I bothered to try and retain my memoires" Hao froze.

"That's not fair Yuko" Hao said as he looked down at her. She sneered.

"It isn't is it? I saw my husband and son die. Each act was more evil than the last" she tried to get him off of her but he held her wrists down.

"I may not know Yuko but I know what suffering is" she barked out a sadistic laugh. Hao looked at her with stone cold eyes.

"Good one! I almost fell for that Hao, my own husband said that and now he's gone" he heard her bitter tone which left him at a loss.

"I can't forgive what happened and I can't forgive you either you insufferable-!" Hao blocked her from speaking with his mouth.

"How about you stop talking Yuko-"

"How about you leave me alone until you find out what your priorities are?" Yuko snapped.

"I will but after we continue our unfinished business" Hao smirked as Yuko gave him a dark look.

"Bastard" she muttered causing him to laugh. Why did this feel so familiar to him?

* * *

**There's one last chapter to go. **

**Have a nice evening!**


End file.
